nomatterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain Kollektive
This page is about to describe the features of the self sustaining collective what we are going to build up in the mountains. We are flexible, but we have some certain criteria, what the place should match, and could be purchased easily. The criterias are: 700-1200 m above sea level, not too close to cities or "civilisation", fresh water (fountains/rivers) We have to build up everything from biodegradable materials, trash, and donations. Minimising the amount of money needed. The utopistic main idea is, that one can get everything what money can buy, maybe the way to get it, is harder, or more complicated. But always choose the harder way, as the ancient chinese saying says. CORE-IDEA (that is the flexible thing, what we have to flex) So the CORE-IDEA is: that if we just go anywhere to live a life close to nature, sooner or later someone will come there, and says that we cant be there, cos he owns the land, cos he bought it. So that we need to spend money only once, to buy the mountain. But WHERE? We were thinking about the South Serbian mountains. Incredibly close to Europe, hitchhikable distances every direction, still far, has a bad reputation in mainstream media, cleanest rivers of serbia, abandoned/extinct villages, the natives has a strange culture, a mountain can be bought for cheap. So between Zlatibor district and Arilje town, somewhere, we are running researches in the last couple of years, constantly. OPTIONAL CONSTRUCTION of The Mountain: not in hearable distance from other habited places. forest and plains and grass-field (?), and raspberry field around. and place for garden. wild herbs and edibles and mushrooms are all around everywhere. theres an abandoned village (or at least some farm buildings to start up with). or a stable, for storing stuff. optimally its a bit far from the roads, so we could have an "outpost" closer to the road, near our path/dirtroad which could be used as a place to hospitate visitors, or what we could use to show ourselves to the world. or a storage facility, makes easier the storage of fresh stuff for the constructions. What to set up and how? Basicly it should be a free place for every honest person, who wants to live in a sustainable way, closer to nature, build his/her own house from sustainable material. "gaia-kommunist" way of thinking, without private property, everything is public, but you have to put more to the common, then what you take. we are one, if we can accept it and act without selfishness for the joy of giving, and providing something for the weaker/unaware ones, to help them forward on their way to awareness. Or, the other core idea, is to start buying up the worst and cheapest houses, and just start building and constructing, and welcome everyone. The crew: we need inhabitants, and volunteers. professionals (earthship, solar, etc), and openminded (farm, help, crew, kitchen, harvesting) volunteers. And i guess at the beginning we will need a lot of scouts, and organisors, who could make the trash of the western world appear at our backyard. I have a technique for that, but we will need a big network for that.